Scarves and Muscles
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: Blaine finds the muscle magazines Kurt has had stashed and gets extremely aroused. M for a reason. One shot. Fluffy bits and lots of smut. If you have a problem with gay couples do not read! Enjoy and make sure to read my other stories as well! Review review review! :)


**So I was re-watching glee season 1 and a scene I just can't get over is the muscle magazine thing. Where April gives Kurt those vintage muscle magazines in exchange for his acceptance of her. It got me to thinking, what if Blaine found those? Sexy times will occur! **

"Don't you just love titanic?" Kurt sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

"Mmhm." Blaine agreed, pulling Kurt closer to him.

They stayed in their spots watching the movie, crying together at the sad scenes, and kissing one another during the romantic ones.

This was one of their favorite pastimes. They could watch movies and cuddle for hours at a time.

The credits began to roll across the screen of Kurt's television.

Kurt let out a long, happy sigh.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I just love spending time with you." Kurt replied.

"Then why don't we go grab some coffee?" Blaine asked.

"I'd love too, but my hair!" Kurt suddenly gasped, hands flying to his head.

Blaine looked to Kurt's hair, every piece was in place.

"What's wrong with your hair? It's perfect." Blaine assured.

"It's all wrong." Kurt huffed, jumping to his feet.

"I'll go fix it. Could you get me a scarf from my closet?" Kurt asked, running to his bathroom.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to Kurt's closet and began a search for a scarf. Soon he found his favorite scarf Kurt owned. It was a light blue, soft, and looked perfect wrapped around his neck. Sometimes Kurt would causally dangle it from his shoulders and on other occasions it would be tied up in an intricate knot and pulled around his collarbones.

Blaine loved the way it looked on him. It was carelessly thrown up on a shelf, part of it underneath a medium sized cardboard box.

Blaine tugged gently on one end of the scarf hoping to dislodge it. Instead the whole box toppled off the shelf and nearly landed on him. Blaine fell backwards and hit the floor hard. The floor was now littered with papers and magazines. Blaine rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt called from the other room.

"Yeah, fine. Just knocked something over." Blaine said as he began to collect the contents of the box.

There were little notes, scraps of paper, old vogue magazines, little tapped together fashion collages, and something that caught Blaine's eye.

He leaned down to get a closer look at a pile of magazines that were strewn by his feet.

The covers had pictures of muscular, half naked men. The names read things like, Muscle fitness and Tone/Flex.

Blaine, wide eyed, flipped through a few pages to find the magazines were practically porn. He almost choked at the sight of one picture, where a man was flexing a bicep as he-

"Blaine?" Kurt opened the bathroom door.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted quickly, dropping the magazine to the floor.

"Blaine, what are you- Oh my god!" Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I was trying to find a scarf and I knocked a box over and these were inside it." Blaine didn't want Kurt to think he was snooping.

As surprised as Blaine was, he felt some of the blood he should be keeping in his head rush to his lower regions. The thought of Kurt owning these. The thought of him using them for a certain purpose. The picture Blaine was forming in his head was a million times sexier then anything in those magazines.

"Blaine, let me explain." Kurt had already flushed a deep scarlet.

Kurt sat down on the floor and started to stack the magazines quickly. As he stacked, he talked.

"Well, last year or so Mr Shue brought in an old friend of hers and she was very spotlight hoggy and called quite a bit of attention to herself. While I never had that big of a problem with her she felt the need to win most of us over. She got me a little tipsy and she offered them to me. I mean, if I had been sober I never would have taken them!" Kurt's voice was at least two pitches higher then usual and he seemed to speak without taking a single breath.

"Kurt, do you use these?" Blaine said in a deep and rough voice. The words slipped out so causally he shocked himself.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Do you use them?" Blaine enthused each word very carefully. As he spoke he dropped to the floor and began to crawl closer to Kurt.

Kurt's breath got very shaky and his chest rose and fell faster then Blaine had ever seen.

"Do I-I-I?" Kurt stuttered. He leaned further away the closer Blaine got.

"Do I need to be more specific?" Blaine asked. His eyebrows raised and his eyes got dark and glossy.

"Yes...yes please." Kurt gasped as Blaine placed his hands near the inside of Kurt's thighs.

"Do you touch yourself..." Blaine began. He slowly straddled Kurt, leaning closer to Kurt's face with every word.

"While looking at these magazines?" Blaine finished.

He kissed Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to throw his head back with a loud moan.

"Answer me." Blaine's voice got very demanding and dominating.

Kurt still refused to reply but thrust his hips up quickly to meet Blaine's.

Blaine trailed his fingers down to Kurt's incredibly tight, ass grabbing, skinny jeans. He placed a finger on the zipper.

Kurt's body suddenly stiffened.

"Is this okay?" Blaine's voice went from rough to sweet as sugar in a second.

"Y-yes...oh yes." Kurt was thrashing around underneath Blaine.

The puppy dog eyes Blaine had darkened into lust filled again.

Blaine pulled the zipper down quickly and began to edge the jeans off Kurt's skin.

Kurt's Calvin Klein boxer briefs hugged Kurt's hips tightly. They showed off the way his body curved slightly and they showed off something else as well. There was a large bulge behind the briefs that made Blaine shiver with anticipation.

"Just touch me!" Kurt squealed out.

Blaine palmed the bulge with his hand. Kurt's voice became a pitchy, incoherent whisper.

"So you like muscles?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded quickly.

"Do you like my muscles?" Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and attached it to his own bicep. Blaine wasn't ripped like the guys in the magazines but he had a thick, strong flesh over his arms and his skin was perfectly toned.

"Very much so...yes." Kurt massaged Blaine's arm with his hands as he groaned.

"Good." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine-B-Blaine. Will you...will you...suck me?" Even though Kurt was in a slight state of hysteria, he turned a rosy pink when he asked the question.

Blaine didn't waste time replying. He simply pulled roughly on Kurt's waist band. Blaine had barely gotten the underwear low enough to see Kurt's cock, when he felt a sudden tug on his own pants.

He glanced down quickly to see Kurt was jerking on Blaine's pants.

"Making it even." Kurt answered Blaine's unasked question.

Blaine's attention was then drawn to Kurt's length. It was perfect. Long and thick. There were dribbles of pre-cum on the head.

Blaine didn't even try to stop himself as he launched his mouth over Kurt's cock.

"Oh my- BLAINE!" Kurt screamed out at the sudden warmth.

Blaine hummed happily as he bobbed his head up and down.

Kurt's hands ran to grasp the little curls that had dislodged from Blaine's hair gel.

Blaine let his tongue run up and down the sides of Kurt's dick. He then payed some special attention to the head as he sucked lightly. He let his fingers trace gently over Kurt's balls. Blaine's hands then worked down the inside of Kurt's thighs, his fingers just barely touching Kurt's skin.

"Blaine, I'm so close!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine continued to suck Kurt until he was right on his edge. Kurt could feel himself growing closer and closer to his climax when suddenly, Blaine pulled off with a soft, pop.

"Blaine...oh...oh...please...I'm sososoclose." Kurt moaned.

"I'm not going to continue until you answer my question?" Blaine growled.

"Wh-what question?"

"Do you masturbate with these magazines?" Blaine asked.

"Oh...Blaine." Kurt still refused to answer.

"Do. You. Masturbate. With. These. Magazines." Blaine gave each word it's own sentence. This time as he spoke his stroked Kurt ever so softly.

That was just the thing to send Kurt over the edge.

"YES! I do! But I imagine that my hand is yours! That you are the guy! That your dominating me and making me feel so good! Now please let me come!" Kurt screamed out.

That was the answer Blaine was looking for. Seconds after Kurt had finished speaking, Blaine sunk his mouth back over Kurt's dick.

As Kurt orgasmed he let out a moan that would put a porn star to shame. Kurt's white liquid shot down Blaine's throat and Blaine did a fantastic job of sucking him dry.

Kurt squirmed from the over sensitivity as Blaine continued to suck Kurt through his climax.

The noises that were coming from Kurt was all Blaine needed to release himself.

He pulled off of Kurt so he could let out his own loud cries. Kurt was flat on his back, breathing heavily, as he rubbed the back of his hand over the carpet.

When Blaine had relaxed his muscles enough to lay down beside Kurt, he was greeted with a cuddling hug.

There was a long silence as they tried to catch their breath.

"Do you think the guys in those magazines are better then me?" Blaine broke the silence.

"Oh honey, no no no. All those guys are on freaky steroids and you are natural and perfect." Kurt sat up and placed a loving hand on Blaine's chest.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

Blaine thought it was funny how Kurt could be moaning like a whore to the supportive, baby blue eyed angel within mere minutes.

"Of course. And i seriously doubt any of those guys have such a talented mouth." Kurt smiled.

"What about you. You made me come with just your voice." Blaine grinned back.

"I really did that?" Kurt gasped, a hand flying to his mouth in shock.

Blaine simply nodded and winked suggestively.

"I love you." Kurt burred his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed the part of Kurt's cheek that was still exposed.

"Want to get back on the bed? It will be more comfortable then the floor." Kurt offered.

"I was thinking more of a shower." Blaine's voice deepened again and he possessively gripped Kurt's hips.

"That's definitely do able." Kurt stood and helped Blaine to his feet.

As Blaine stepped into the bathroom Kurt said to no one in particular, "I have to thank April for those magazines again."

Blaine chuckled to himself.

This was another reason to love that scarf.

**Mmm! Hope you enjoyed this little smut piece. Did anyone catch my Rocky Horror Picture Show mention? If you did put it in a review and send it too me. Send me a review even if you didn't get it. Thanks for reading! Reviews make me smile! **


End file.
